


Season

by Iriandy



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriandy/pseuds/Iriandy
Summary: "You don't really look like a summer kind of vibe guy," I said to Kazunari last year.It was before we were dating and maybe the first time I saw him shirtless.I didn't mean to be offensive at all, I was just curious because he had a paler, slimmer body than an average noisy party-guy."Haha Tenten, I get that a lot, not everyone is sexy like you," was his reply.
Relationships: Miyoshi Kazunari/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Season

"You don't really look like a summer kind of vibe guy," I said to Kazunari last year.   
It was before we were dating and maybe the first time I saw him shirtless.  
I didn't mean to be offensive at all, I was just curious because he had a paler, slimmer body than an average noisy party-guy.   
"Haha Tenten, I get that a lot, not everyone is sexy like you," was his reply.  
He seemed like he was used to my question.  
Which, well, maybe made me feel a bit of jealousy back then.  
It meant he has been told so in the past quite a lot, meaning that some random guys or girls have seen him not fully clothed.

..Anyway.  
The reason why the memory came back was, because Kazunari was in the bathtub when I entered for a shower.  
"Hey Tenten, you were late," he smiles happily.   
His blond dyed hair flat and not set, green eyes full of sleep followed by a set of eye bags.  
"The shooting took longer than expected, and... the main actress came quite late."  
"Quite, ey?" He repeats me with a knowing look. "..well, 2hours."  
I was knackered already but since he's here, my plans change from quick shower and bed to time with my boyfriend then bed.  
As I sit next to him, Kazunari's smile became slightly brighter.  
In Itaru-san's words, I must've selected the right choice.  
"What have you been up to? Your homework?"  
"Yes, I have to finish that painting till Friday," he yawns.   
"So you've been in front of your canvas all day?"   
"Yep, can you tell?"  
"Well you do have some paint on the cheek," as soon as I say so he hid his face with both hands and looked over to the wall for a mirror.  
"Really? Cuz the stuff I used doesn't come off easily why didnt anyone tell me..so.."  
I pull him back so he wont run out of the bath, one hand on his chin, the other on his shoulder.  
Now his face is painted with visible confusion.   
"Noone told you cuz I just lied," I lean into a kiss on the right cheek, whispering "fooled ya."  
He soon blushed fully trying to get out of my arms, but I didnt let him.  
"Tenten you're so handsome but please stop attempting to give me heart attacks it's working," he mumbled.  
"Glad to hear that," I reply before another kiss and a tight hug.  
Just having Kazunari in my arms seems to cure all the tiredness of the day.  
The relief and warmth brought me back to the old memory I just reminded myself about earlier.  
In those days I was terribly bad at sympathizing with others, so if it hurt him then, maybe it's a nice enough timing to apologise.  
As I start talking about that day, he already seemed to know where I wanted to take this story to.  
"Tenten, there's no need for you to apologise," he said, with one hand on mine.  
"I only meant you're pale and slim," I continue, "but it sounded like I said the summer troupe doesn't suit you."  
Which is the opposite of the truth.  
His eyes widen a little as I grab both sides of his face, staring straight towards him.  
"You brightened up not only my life but many others, how can a guy like that not be in the summer troupe, where the perfect famous actor Tenma Sumeragi is in?"  
Kazunari's facial expression just froze, as I noticed the whole conversation escalated too quickly. But being himself, Kazunari soon catches up with what I wanted to tell him.  
"So, does the summer troupe suit me?"  
He asks, although he definitely knows the answer.  
"Yes, of course we all need you," I grin.  
The chat made us blush and we had already been in the bath tub for long enough, so both of us just stood up at the same timing.  
Nobody is up so, we share another light kiss before sitting in front of the showers.  
"Hey Tenten, out of curiosity, what season suits me the most in your eyes?"  
"Huh? Summer I guess, it's not all about the bodies shape anyway. But," I pause, was he going to feel shocked if I said a different season? Kazunari gets concerned fairly easily, what if he doesn't really believe what I just said?  
I lean in to bite his neck lightly. There's no stain at least for now, but he's cramming himself in his room till Friday anyway.  
"Haha,but what?" He smiles, tracing where I just bit. I just noticed my boyfriend looks pretty hot after a long bath. Not now, I say to myself, focus.  
"But," I throw a hand around his head, messing up his hair, "you look beautiful with me, so who cares about the season."  
Was that too cringy..? If so I would blame all the loveydovey drama characters I play, cuz their words are quite unnatural.   
Kazunari blushed pretty hard, before reaching out for my hair. He messed it up playfully until I stopped him. In the mirror i saw my hair in a total mess, next to me my boyfriend with the softest smile I've seen in a while.  
"So, does that mean you want to.. we're both going to be together for a long long while?"  
"Of course Kazunari."  
I answered without thinking it out, I would never deny that anyway.

After the goodnight kiss we shared in front of his room, I turned back to have some sleep at last. Yuki was fast asleep; he's still quite young and I don't intend to disturb him. Quietly climbing into my bed, I noticed my smartphone had a notification from LIME. It may be Ikawa talking about the shooting we have tomorrow, I thought, tapping on the screen to be surprised. It was from Kazunari 3minutes ago. As soon as I read it i almost fell of the ladder.  
It read, "Tenten I thought it was a proposal."  
It wasn't planned out that way, although, saying so isn't the smartest action here.  
Tenma: I'll propose to you maybe with the same words but in a better situation.  
I want to make him feel special on that day, in a better place than in front of showers.  
The phone vibrates again, before I quickly check what it says.  
Kazu: I'll be looking forward then. Ly, gn.  
Love you, good night I send as a return, still feeling hot but not merely because of the bath. My bed was pretty cold because the air conditioner was turned off in our room, but it didn't matter at all that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading:)


End file.
